The uterus of the human female lies within the pelvic region in the abdominal cavity. The uterus essentially consists of a muscular sack opening onto the innermost end of the vaginal cavity. With the exception of this connection to the vagina, the connection to the fallopian tubes near the upper end of the uterus, and a narrow band of fascia connecting the lower lateral portions of the uterus to the pelvic wall, there are no strong connections holding the uterus in place.
Various surgical procedures are performed upon and near the uterus, such as hysterectomy and tubal ligation. During many of these surgical procedures the uterus needs to be moved to various positions to assist in the procedure. The lack of a strong connection between the uterus and other internal organs allows such movement, but effecting such movement has been a source of continuing difficulty.
Additionally, it is at times necessary to determine the position of the cervix and vaginal cuff from the exterior of these organs. However, the coloring and appearance of the exterior of the uterus and the vaginal tract are quite similar. As such it is quite difficult to determine, from the exterior, the position of the cervix and the vaginal cuff.